This is a resubmission of an R25 application that complements and enhances a commitment to diversity found in our T32 training grant. Our T32 training program, known as the Stanford Genome Training Program (SGTP), was one of the first NHGRI sponsored training programs established in 1995. Since its founding, the SGTP has successfully trained 119 predoctoral and 44 postdoctoral fellows with most transitioning to active research careers. Each year, the SGTP trains 25 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral fellows. These fellows receive training from 59 SGTP affiliated faculty from 15 different departments at Stanford University. Research areas represented by SGTP faculty include: broad areas of genomics and computational biology, genome characterization, medical genomics, technology development, comparative genomics, diversity and variation, developmental genomics, proteomics and metabolomics, gene regulation and systems biology, all with an omics emphasis. Our models of organisms studied include: yeast, flies, worms, fish, mice, humans, and other primates (chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans). An interdisciplinary curriculum and frequent opportunities for exchange of resources and knowledge within and beyond the Stanford campus is also provided. Overall, the SGTP provides robust training for fellows. This R25 application aims to enhance the successful training efforts of the SGTP by exposing and fostering summer research opportunities for diverse undergraduate populations. This effort to expand diversity has been coined by the NHGRI as the Diversity Action Plan (DAP). Stanfords DAP being proposed in this R25 resubmission will help participants of diverse backgrounds to: (a) be exposed to genetics and genomics; (b) acquire research experience; and (c) prepare for applying to a PhD in genetics or genomics. This will be achieved by providing a 9 week summer research program for underrepresented populations. Participants will conduct research for 40 hours per week in an SGTP lab and receive workshops and individual assistance as it relates understanding genetics/genomics and increasing career, academic, and personal skills necessary for pursuit of a PhD. By focusing on preparing undergraduates, we aim to increase and better prepare students of diverse backgrounds for pursuit of a PhD in genetics and genomics.